


Six Months of Promptis

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, I’ve already been in Promptis hell for six months?, M/M, Poetic, Promptis - Freeform, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: Just a romantic, poetic little story about Prompto and Noctis being together for six months.
Relationships: Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Six Months of Promptis

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this because I have been shipping these two for six months now, ever since July 28, 2019. Anyways, without further adieu, Six Months of Promptis!

{•~,~’~,~’~,~’~,~’~,~’~,~’~,~’~,~’•}

Prompto excitedly anticipated for his sleeping boyfriend to crack open his enchanting eyes, incapable of containing his excitement to celebrate being together for six months. He created Noctis breakfast in bed, and was attempting to distract himself by fiddling on his phone, though it ended as a failed attempt. If anything, it only proved to make him more exited. He pocketed his phone, too happy to complain.

He stared toward Noctis, inspecting every detail, even the most minuscule. The breath-taking way his thick lashes rested angelically on smooth, tanned skin. The way his pink lips Prompto could not have enough of parted ever-so slightly with each patterned exhale, and the slight trickle of drool leaking down his cheek, landing upon his pillow. And how his midnight coloured locks looked impeccable even it they were a absolute disgraceful mess. Or that manly, sharp jawline, or his handsome neck that Prompto could just barely make out the pink marks he had left there merely hours earlier. 

When Noct’s eyes flutter slightly open, the hyper blonde pounces onto his bare chest, “Happy six-monthaversairy!!!” He cheers, drowning him if a flood of gentle, giddy kisses. When he leaned away to allow him to his breakfast, the apologetic, worried look captured in his eyes was just barely enough to make Prompto’s frown replace his persistent smile. “What’s wrong?” He questions, placing a comforting hand on the other’s. “Prom, I’m so sorry.” He said in a sleepy, gravely tone. Prompto blinked, not understanding why his boyfriend was apologizing. “I totally forgot, and I have to work today.” He cleared up, and Prompto was choked, but he tried to not allow it to be displayed within his features.

“I’m sorry Baby, I’m the worst boyfriend.” He sat up, giving a tight embrace to the blonde before he acquired the time to begin shedding tears. “Well, nobody’s perfect.” He said, making a vain attempt to clear the sorrow from his voice. “Here, I got you breakfast in bed!” He reached for the plater, wishing to the Astrals that they could at least spend a romantic morning together. “Thanks.” Noctis said as he placed a kiss on Prompto’s forehead, resulting in the younger man giggling faintly. 

[a few hours later]

“Hey Prompto, I have to go for a meeting in Lestalum. If you want, you can totally stay here.” The prince offered, walking slowly toward his car, but inside he truly wished for Prompto to accompany him, as per usual. “Nah, I’d rather come with.” Confirmed the blonde, as Noctis had predicted, hopping cheerily into the passenger seat. Noct gave him a weird, sad-happy look as he settled into the adjacent seat. “What?” asked Prompto, wondering if Noctis did not actually wish for him as a companion. “Again, I’m sorry Prommy, I really messed up.” He answered, making the engine purr before he drove off.

“It’s okay. All I really need is your love, anyways.” He responded sweetly. “Well too bad, cuz’ I don’t love you.” He jokes meanly, keeping his eyes glued to the road. “Pshyeah ya do!” Prompto defends. “Haha, yeah. I love you.” He says, placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s temple. “Noctis! Eyes on the road, Bae!” He yelps, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

After a few hours, Prompto fell asleep, extremely uncharacteristically. “Hey, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!!” Noctis quietly chanted. “Mnn, wats gon on?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes to see a wide-eyed Noctis looking down at him. “Hahaha, happy six-monthaversairy!” He laughed, undoing Prompto’s seat belt. Prompto’s eyes searched their surroundings to see it was dark out and they were surrounded by large trees emitting a faint, pinkish orange glow. “What the-“ Prompto started, the duo stepping away from the vehicle.

Prompto’s eyes welled with tears, blurring the beautiful blossoming cherry trees surrounding them. “You, you..” he could not manage speak it was so incredibly marvellous “I didn’t forget.” Noct completed his sentence, and they began to stroll hand-in-hand through the incredible garden of trees. The warm air was filled with the fragrant smell of the pink blossoms. There was many orange candle-lit lanterns everywhere, lighting the bottoms of even the highest branches romantically. Pink white and red petals softly flitter-flutted to the green grass beneath them, creating a rose coloured carpet.

A few tears spilled down Prompto’s blushing cheeks as they went slowly down the path. A white petal landed directly on the bridge of his freckled nose, and Noctis giggled, blowing it off before leaning toward him. “Happy anniversary, Baby. I love you.” He whispered, his breath faintly brushing Prompto’s lips before the blonde responded “I love you too, Bae.” His arms wrapped instinctively around Noct’s neck, as their lips sealed together in a love-filled kiss to celebrate the perfect day.

“Noct, you’re the best boyfriend ever.”

{•~,~’~,~’~,~’~,~’~,~’~,~’~,~’~,~’•}

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I tried to do a different writing style, and I enjoyed how it turned out. I also drew some fanart of the scene where they just get to the tree-garden. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
